


THE HERNST HOLIDAY FIC

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: this is cheesy but im proud of it so....SORRYNOTSORRY!





	THE HERNST HOLIDAY FIC

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks

December 20th  
Four more days.  
Four more opportunities to get the boy.

Hanschen Rilow didn't consider himself religious. He definitely couldn't bring himself to celebrate the Holidays. He would have just stayed inside all December long if it wasn't for Ernst Robel. The pure little boy, opposite of Hanschen, adored the Holidays. Hanschen couldn't help but blush when Ernst would sing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" under his breath during Latin. Or when he would come to school with tinsel in his hair, making him sparkle. Or his cute little sweaters he wore everyday leading up to Christmas. Ernst knew Hanschen was fond of him. He was good friends with all of the girls, and they always talked about Hanschen's crush. Ernst didn't think much of it, and went on with his day.

———————  
Group Chat  
(No Ernst or Hanschen)  
WENDLA:  
Guys. Have you noticed the way Hanschen Rilow looks at Ernst?

ILSE:  
Honey, Don't you think Ernst deserves better? That's the way he looks at people he just wants for sex, and leaves.

THEA:  
He's my brother, I see him more than any of you. His love for Ernst is different.

WENDLA:  
Well anyway, I was thinking that for the next few days, we could plan festivities all around town. Everyday, one less person could arrive until they are the last ones there on Christmas Eve. The streets will be lit up gloriously, it will be freezing..they'll cuddle for warmth, inch closer and closer until they finally kiss! Are you guys in on this?

OTTO:  
I'm in!

GEORG:  
I'm in!

MELCHIOR:  
I don't like them. What's in it for me?

WENDLA:  
I'll buy you a 'Falling In Reverse' album.

MORITZ:  
Melchi please say yes, I want the album.  
Also I'm in.

MELCHIOR:  
Fine. You know I love 'Falling In Reverse.'

WENDLA:  
That's great! I'll go text them now!  
———————

Group Chat:  
WENDLA:  
Hey! You guys want to join us in the city every day until Christmas? We're going to do lots of festive holiday things! (Not an innuendo.)

ERNST:  
Yes!!!!

HANSCHEN:  
Do I have to?

WENDLA:  
Ernst is going to be there.

HANSCHEN:  
Sold.   
———————  
December 21st.  
Three days to get the boy to love you.

Hanschen didn't know how to get someone to love him. He had dug himself a bottomless pit he couldn't get out of easily. He had a ounce of hope for tonight. He walked to the town square, stomach full of butterflies. "Hey, Hanschen! You finally came!" Ernst said, smiling. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. Ernst then snuggled into Ilse, who acted as a mother figure to him. Even though she was only around a year or so older than him. "Fuck. He's straight." Hanschen thought. Everyone was holding hands or cuddling with someone, but not Hanschen. They walked into a pool of ice. "What is this?" "Ice skating! Isn't this exciting?" Moritz replied. Hanschen rolled his eyes. Everyone, including him, strapped on their skates. They all knew how to skate...not Hanschen. He stumbled on the ice, until he was about to fall. "Hanschen! Are you okay?" Ernst asked, as he stopped the older boy from falling backward, grabbing his hands. "I'm fine." He replied, before falling again. "Do you want to take a break from skating? We can get a hot chocolate at Starbucks and watch everyone else." Ernst asked. "That sounds good." Hanschen replied. He blushed as Ernst put an arm around him and walked him back. They ordered Hot Chocolates, and were now sitting on a bench outside of the skating rink, sipping them and chatting lightly. Hanschen couldn't help but notice Ernst shiver. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm just a little cold." Ernst replied. Hanschen took off his jacket and put it on Ernst. "Thanks." Ernst replied, blushing. He cuddled into Hanschen, which made Hanschen blush even more.   
———————  
December 22th.  
2 more chances.  
Hanschen walked into the square, as worried or even more worried then before. "Hey guys! We're going to look for gifts for eachother. Ernst and Hanschen have to get eachother gifts, Melchior and Moritz have to get eachother gifts, Ilse and I have to get eachother gifts, etc." Wendla announced happily. Ernst glanced at Hanschen, blushing. Hanschen felt lost. He needed some help. "Hey Wendla? Do you think he would like a dildo?" Hanschen shouted out a little too loudly. "Hanschen, you aren't shopping for yourself. Buy him something from the heart, not the other thing." Wendla said, before slapping his face lightly. "Ugh, fine." He said, before walking in to a JCPenny. He picked up a bear that said, "You're BEAR-y important to me." Perfect. Hanschen thought. He purchased it. He walked home with a smile, excited to see how Ernst would react to it.  
———————  
December 23th.  
You have 1 more day.  
Make him love you.  
Hanschen felt more confident. He noticed less people were showing up to the square. Melchior had no longer shown up, along with Thea. Moritz and Ernst were leaning on eachother on a bench. "Hey, Hanschen!" Ernst said, smiling at him happily. "Hi." He replied. "We're going Christmas Caroling! I get a solo during "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and a solo during "Seasons of Love" from RENT! I'm so happy! Also, it's just Wendla, Moritz, you and I today." Ernst smiled. "That's really neat." He replied. They went around from house to house, singing the songs. They had broken into two groups to go singing. Moritz and Wendla were in a group, and Ernst and Hanschen were in a group. As they walked, Ernst held Hanschen's hand and sang the songs. He sang "Seasons Of Love" while waiting for the person at the last house to come to the door. "Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes..five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear...Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes..how do you measure, measure a year?" Ernst sang, smiling. Hanschen found himself lost in Ernst's eyes as they made contact. "How about love??" Ernst sang, before he and Hanschen both leaned in, without thinking. "Hello?" The lady at the door answered, interrupting them. Ernst and Hanschen glanced at eachother, blushing and embarrassed. "In daylights, In sunsets, In midnights, in cups of coffee...in inches, in miles, in laughter in strife" Hanschen and Ernst both sang. "Happy Holidays, miss." Ernst greeted, shaking her hand. Hanschen and Ernst went their separate ways after that.  
———————  
December 24th.  
Nine PM, Eastern Standard Time.  
You have directly three hours to get with him.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Hanschen thought, before screaming into a pillow. "Hanschen? You okay?" Thea asked, sitting down on his bed with him. "No." Hanschen replied, not leaving the pillow. "What happened, Bro?" She asked, concerned. "IthinkImadeErnstuncomfortablebytryingtokisshimduringChristmascarolling." Hanschen stuttered. "Hanschen, I've seen the way he talks to you. The sparkle in his eye. The calm, nice tone of voice. It's love." Thea told him, and he considered this. "You're right. Thank you sis." He smiled. "No problem. Go get him!" She said, basically pushing Hanschen out of his room.  
•  
Hanschen got his present for Ernst, and confidently walked to the square, where they were set to meet. "Hansi!!!" Ernst said, hugging him. "Hey Ernst." He smiled. Rain fell on them, but they remained in the square. Christmas music played around them. Lights glimmered above. They talked and giggled, inching closer and closer. They stared into each other's glittering eyes. "Here's your present." Hanschen said, handing him the package. Ernst's face lit up even more, if possible. "Oh, Hanschen, it's adorable. Here's my present." Ernst said. Suddenly, the rain turned to snow. Ernst cupped Hanschen's face, and kissed him softly and sweetly. "I think I might love you, Hanschen." "I love you too." He replied, dragging them into another kiss. The others all cheered silently, watching from away.

1308 words (story)  
This is a record!

Happy Holidays, Y'all!!!!  
I can't write Hanukkah AU's bc I've never celebrated it so it's Christmas.  
Enjoy!!!!


End file.
